


Battle Rituals

by mortenavida



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in New York, shawrma wasn't the first thing the newly-formed team did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> #22 - Rough Sex

Thor had been uncomfortable leaving Loki in the hands of Nick Fury, but he saw no other choice. Stark had the Tesseract, Loki was in proper chains that would hold him (Mjolnir holding down the metal helped), and they would need to wait a few days just in case any other Chitauri came around. Until then, they had been offered temporary housing within the floating fortress, an offer Stark and Banner had disagreed with before the good Director could finish making it. Not sure where he belonged in this, Thor refused to answer which offer of residence he would take.

Stark had promised food, so Thor made his way toward their assigned rooms (it had been agreed as a meeting place), pausing only when he reached the nondescript metal door. There was no name, simply a number Thor knew to indicate the kind Captain. There were also harsh pants and low moans Thor knew coming from behind the closed door.

Coupling on Midgard was strange, if they did so when they knew someone was supposed to be coming. Thor figured it was another custom he failed to understand (Loki would mock him later, he was sure) and knocked.

A muttered 'fuck' came through the door before it was wrenched open by a disheveled, green-tinted Banner. Thor arched an eyebrow as the tint vanished and he was pulled into the room.

"My friend—"

"Shut up," Banner hissed, his fists gripping onto any part of Thor's armor that he could. "Shut up and just… just…"

Thor was no stranger to a kiss, not even a man's kiss, but Banner was something different. Banner kissed like a beast, as if the hulk of a creature within him controlled the very movement. Being around Aesir, Thor was no stranger to that type of play. Banner was pushed against the door within moments, Thor's knee pressing up between his legs to rub at the hardness there.

" _Fuck_ that's hot…"

Thor pulled away from Bruce to look behind him. Stark had propped himself up on the bed, the Widow's head between his legs. Her tongue traced slowly up his proud-standing dick, flicking a little at the tip, and Stark's eyes fluttered just a little. Just enough to give away the fact that what she did affected him.

Though it was just the four of them for the moment, Thor knew that eventually the Eye of Hawk and the kind Captain would join in their festivities. This was, perhaps, simply how the Midgardians celebrated a hard-earned victory. The Aesir did this often enough for Thor not to be completely bothered by it, but this was the first time he had participated with those who helped rather than those who stayed home and waited.

As Banner nearly growled beneath him, Thor had to admit that this did have its perks and he would not mind participating in something like this again. He turned to grin at Banner before kissing him again. Hands grabbed at his armor and then at his hair. Thor bit down on Banner's lip when the pulling almost yanked out a fistful of his locks; the blood barely touched his lip before Banner's head was thrown back, away from the kiss, and he moaned.

"Not that," he said as he pushed his hips into Thor's. "Not that."

The line had been drawn, and Thor understood now where he stood with that particular subject. He nodded and dragged a hand up Banner's side, pushing the shirt up his skin.

A new set of hands trailed down his back and pulled at the remaining armor on him. Thor didn't need to turn around to know that the rough settling of them meant they were Stark's. Banner's breath hitched and Thor did look then, only to laugh when the Lady Widow had her hand in Banner's pants, moving it across his twitching dick.

And truly, Thor had seen Aesir with less than what Banner had. His own pants grew uncomfortable and he growled low in his throat, pushing forward to trap the Widow's hand between their bodies.

"Yeah, this was my best idea ever," Stark murmured behind him. Not a moment later, the last of Thor's armor came off and fell to the floor. No one winced at the loud _bang_ throughout the small room.

"You didn't come up with this one your own," the Widow said. She pulled down Banner's pants, leaving him naked from the waist down.

Thor was just glad her hands were fast and he, too, was similarly clothed before she stood back up. He reached a hand down just as Banner jumped up and, together, they managed to prop him against the wall, one leg supported by Thor's arm and the other wrapped securely around his waist. Thor shifted them, letting his aching cock search out the entrance he knew was there.

"Hold on a second, big guy," Tony said, putting a hand on Thor's shoulder. "He isn't nearly prepared—"

"It's fine," Bruce snapped, his eyes tinting as he glared at Tony. "It's fine."

It was all Thor needed and he trusted Banner to know his body. He pushed into the tight heat, grunting as he met with resistance. He was sure the Widow had oiled Banner in some form because the initial push was not as dry as Thor had expected it to be. As per Banner's begging request, he didn't wait for the other man to adjust before he pulled back and pushed in again.

Banner let out a choked gasp and clutched at Thor's shoulders, nails digging in enough to tear at Thor's skin. That was enough for Thor to lose a bit of himself and he pushed into Banner harder, his pace picking up as he did so. Only one other dare dig their nails into his flesh. Only one other knew what that did to him.

Now he supposed he had a few more names to add to his list of knowledgeable lovers.

Banner cried out with every thrust and his cock continuously leaked onto both of their shirts. Thor didn't move in to kiss him again, despite how he wanted to, but he did lean in to suck and bite at any flesh he could reach. That ended up being Banner's neck and shoulders and the man didn't complain with each new bruise Thor would conjure.

The sound of grunts behind them sent a shiver down Thor's spine and he hoped they were enjoying themselves just as much as he was. Though he wished they would have stayed close and shared in this, he knew that (sometimes), mortals feared sharing their beds with more than one person at a time. Although, with Banner, perhaps one was all he could handle.

Banner's cries were getting louder and he reached a hand between them to fist his cock. Thor quickened his pace and laughed softly at the whimper that escaped Banner's throat. He knew _he_ could hold out longer, but something told Thor that Banner would not. He pulled back enough to pull Banner away from the wall before slamming into him once more, loving the sound of their bodies slamming against the wall. He did it twice more before Banner clamped down around him, his entire body shuddering violently as he came.

Even as Thor released inside the good doctor, he was not so far gone that he did not notice when the door opened and two more entered. He was, however, too far gone to care who had walked in, especially as Banner continued to twitch against him even as he relaxed.

"Nat," said someone who could only be their Hawk, "why didn't you wait for me?"

Thor turned his head enough to see the Widow, straddling Stark as she thrust down on him, frown at the Hawk. "You were too slow."

The Hawk grunted and pulled the Captain into the room before shutting the door. "The hell I am."

Their Captain's face was a mixture of shock and disgust, but Thor could see the bulging in the man's pants. He shook his head and gently lowered Banner to the floor, sliding out as he did so. "Captain, it is but a ritual after a victory. Did you not participate in these during your war?"

The Captain jerked his head toward Thor, red tinting his cheeks. "Sorry, I… We never really had the time."

Thor arched an eyebrow and held a steady hand out toward him. "We have time now."

The Captain glanced back to the bed, where the Hawk was slowly sliding into the Widow as well before looking back to Thor. He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and accepting the hand.

Thor laughed and pulled the Captain under him, right next to a sated and grinning Banner. "We have time now."

They didn't leave the room to eat until well after night fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt to go in order (as far as a timeline goes), but I'll mention if a fic slides in somewhere else. I'm hoping this bingo comes out as more of a series than a bunch of random fics.


End file.
